Always There
by lizzieloo
Summary: Rain and Domon's relationship finally seems to be taking off. But who is in their way now?
1. Default Chapter

AN: I hope you like this story. I'm kind of new to this whole writing thing, so encouragement as well as critiques are helpful. Enjoy! : )

Disclaimer: I do not own any G - Gundam characters. : ( Sad, I know.

Ch. 1

Rain Mikamura continued trailing after her partner Domon Kasshu through the woods. She was quite familiar with the routine: go into battle, win the battle (usually), then follow Domon until he felt like stopping. She knew trying to converse with her rather handsome partner would be pointless, as he would either respond in grunts or tell her to shut up.

This allowed for plenty of time to spend thinking. Others always questioned as to why, and how, she stayed loyal and faithful to Domon over the last 8 months. Looking back on his rude and gruff behavior towards her, she found herself wondering the same thing occasionally.

But deep inside she knew the answer to that frequent question: it was because she loved him. And not just the love between family and close friends, but the love reserved for that one person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. To her, that was Domon.

How could she love someone like Domon? Easy. No one else ever saw the other side of Domon. The sweet, considerate side. While he may seem cold, impolite and bad-tempered to others, he had shown her a more kind and caring side many times over the months. This was the Domon she fell in love with.

Rain understood that his mission to find his brother was the most important thing in his life right now, but she never gave up hoping that perhaps one day, when this is all over, maybe, just maybe, she could be just as important in his life.

Rain was pulled from her reverie when she ran into Domon, who had stopped suddenly on the path. He just glared at her over his shoulder before he continued walking.

'Ok, so maybe it's going to take a lot of work to get Domon to be nicer to me,' she miserably thought. She was never certain as to Domon's true feelings for her, mostly because he had never really shown them. She knew that he really did appreciate all she did for him, and had at least shown he cared for her through his actions, but did he love her?

Finally realizing that Domon had continued on, she sighed and continued following him, just like she had for what seemed like ever.

.......................................................  
  
"What is Domon Kasshu's current status?" a dark figure demanded.

"He is currently traveling through the Verde (AN: green in Spanish!) Forest with a female companion, sir."

"Keep someone watching him at all times. I want to know where he is at every moment. And find out about this woman. She could prove to be very useful."

"Yes sir."

....................................................  
  
After Domon and Rain had set up camp and eaten dinner, they were sitting around the fire. This had become so familiar to them, that they could accomplish their tasks without really even thinking about them. This was Rain's favorite time because Domon always seemed to be more relaxed and at ease. This was when they could really talk.

"Domon?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you think is going to happen when this is all over?"  
"You mean when the gundam battles are over?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well I dunno. Haven't really thought about that. Have you?"  
"Kind of. I was thinking I might go back to school. I never really got to finish, but I don't really know."  
"I guess a lot of that depends on the outcome of the gundam battle."  
"Do you think we'll still get to see each other much when it's all over? I mean, there won't really be a reason to." Rain anxiously waited for his response.  
After a long pause, Domon finally replied. "I never really thought about that. I hope we will. It would be weird to not have you always by my side."  
After another long pause, he ended the discussion: "Get some sleep. We're leaving early tomorrow."  
And Rain could only smile as she drifted off to sleep.

Please Review!

Western


	2. Ch 2

AN: Summers finally here!!! Yaaaaay!!

Ch. 2

When Rain woke up the next morning, Domon had already left to train. She sat up and smiled briefly, remembering when Domon had unknowingly woken her up when he draped his cape around her last night. It was because of these sweet little gestures that he reserved for only her that she loved him. Now, if only she knew that he felt the same way about her......

As Rain was just finishing up breakfast, Domon came ambling into the camp, ready to eat.

"How did training go?" Rain innocently asked after several moments of silence. When he answered with mumbles and grunts, she knew that it did not go so well.

"Well, I guess were going to be here for awhile, so I'll check over the gundam's system, if that's alright."

"Do whatever you want to." he replied as he finished his breakfast and stood to leave.

"I don't know when I'll be back, so just don't wander off anywhere...." He trailed off as he entered the woods.

As Rain cleaned up the dishes, she sighed. 'And it's moments like these that drive me crazy.'

...........................................  
  
Rain froze as she heard someone say her name. She stood from where she had been adjusting the gundam's monitors and looked down to see Chibodee and Sai Saici gathered at the foot of the gundam.

"Yo, sis!" Sai Saici waved.

"Hey guys! I'll be right down!" Once she had reached the ground, Chibodee pulled her into a hug.

"How's my favorite girl?" he teased. After they had all briefly caught up, Chibodee asked where Domon was.

"He's been training all day, so he should be back soon."

"How could he leave such a pretty girl all by her lonesome?" Chibodee was always one to make Rain, or any girl for that matter, blush. Although he was quite the charmer, he was no Domon.

...................................................  
  
As Rain cooked dinner while everyone chatted around the fire, Domon finally made his appearance.

"Domon!" Sai Saici jumped up to greet him.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked as he shook Chibodee's hand.

"Can't we even say hi to an old buddy without being interrogated?" Chibodee joked as Domon gave him a 'yeah right' look.

"Ok, ok, so we wanted to see if you had heard anything about this Wong guy."

"You mean the guy who won the Gundam Battle last time?"

"Yeah, that one. We've been hearing some suspicious stuff back in the city and we just wanted to see if you've heard anything."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I've heard nothing really out of the ordinary."

"Oh. Well just keep an eye out for him. I don't think we'll be able to trust this guy in the competition." Chibodee then turned towards Rain with a big grin on his face.

"So Rain, when are you gonna put the harness on our pal Domon." Chibodee got the reaction he wanted, as Rain turned a bright shade of red and he became the receiving end of Domon's intense glare. "Or have you already?" he asked as he burst out in laughs.

"Chibodee, isn't it about time you got back to the girls." Domon commanded between clinched teeth as Rain became an impossible shade of red.

"Sure, sure, but if you don't do something soon, someone else is gonna come along and sweep her off her feet." He said between bouts of laughter as he stood to leave.

"Later bro, sis," Sai Saici waved as he trailed Chibodee out of the clearing.

A rather long silence followed their departure, and as Rain began to gather the dishes, she froze as Domon said her name softly. She turned towards him and met his stare as he took the dishes from her hands and set them on the ground. She followed the plates as Domon put them down, and when he had stood up again, her gaze remained on them, scared to look up at Domon.

But when he gently lifted her chin to meet his eyes, she could clearly see the way he felt for her in them. As he lowered his face towards hers, her eyes fluttered close, anxious for what she'd been waiting for forever.

As his lips met her in a simple but sweet kiss, a jolt ran through her and she was certain he loved her like she loved him. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer and he lifted his face to search out her eyes, seeing how she'd react to the kiss. She looked up at him with such love and emotion that he couldn't resist and bent down once again, this time for a more passionate kiss. And all track of time was lost as the two lovers held each other, both unwilling to let go.  
  
..........................................  
  
"Sir, it seems as if the woman is Domon's lover, or is at least very important to him. Our spy saw them embracing earlier this evening."

"Hmmm. This will definitely work to our advantage then. Prepare your men. We're going hunting."

..........................................

AN: Sorry it's a kinda boring chapter. I had to get Domon and Rain in their somewhere. But things should pick up in the next few. Till next time

Western


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any G Gundam characters. pooh

AN: Sorry it's been so long. I've been out of town and working, but I finally got something out. Hope you like!

Ch. 3

  
As usual, Domon was already gone when Rain woke up, but nothing could ruin the day for her. She cooked breakfast with a huge smile plastered on her face and was even humming as she tinkered with the gundam.

When Domon hadn't shown up for lunch, she figured he must've been training hard and guessed that he wouldn't be back for some time, leaving her plenty of time for a bath.

She practically skipped to the secluded spot on the river that she had found several days ago with her bathing things, humming a cheerful melody as she thought of Domon for the hundredth time that day.

When she reached the river, she quickly shed her clothes and slowly stepped into the cold water, wishing that Domon could have trained near a hot spring instead of a freezing river. When she managed to bear the water up to her waist, she silently cursed her stupidity, realizing that she had left her soap by her clothes. As she turned to make the trek back, she gasped and submerged herself up to her chin in the water.

There on the shore, holding her soap was a smirking Domon.

"Forget something?" he asked with a grin.

When Rain made no reply, but her face started turning impossible shades of red, he continued.

"Don't worry. I'll bring it to you."

By the time Rain had finally pulled herself together enough to form a sentence protesting the idea, Domon had already shed his shoes and shirt and was working on his pants.

Blushing even more, Rain quickly turned around so that her back was to him, and although a bit anxious, her heart was pounding with excitement and anticipation of what was to come.

She heard the quiet splash and a few moments later, felt him wrap his arms around her from behind, pulling her up with him. Although he had kept his boxers on, quite a lot of skin was still touching, sending sensations up and down her body.

He kissed her on her shoulder before he lathered his hands with soap and began to wash her back, his rough and calloused hands gently massaging it as he went. Rain closed her eyes in pleasure as he slowly continued washing her, now moving onto her arms.

She was amazed at how gentle and careful he was with her. She had never thought Domon could be so tender and leisurely; usually he completed tasks quickly so he could move on to the next. But Rain had been finding out many things about Domon over the last couple of days, and hoped to only discover more in the future.

By the time her mind had completed its wanderings, Domon had finished her arms and turned her around in one move, so that she was facing him in his arms. Pressed up against his sculpted chest, she had long forgotten the freezing water and focused on the man before her. Meeting his gaze, she shyly placed her hands on his chest, feeling the muscles shift as he moved his arms around her in a more suitable position.

She slowly began to explore his muscles, from his build shoulders to his well-carved abs, and although neither spoke a word, she could see the pleasure in his eyes.

When she had finished her exploration, he took her lips in a simple kiss, which quickly turned into an eager and passionate one. Breaking the kiss, Domon scooped Rain up into his arms. At her look of surprise he bent down and met her lips in a sweet kiss, then started heading towards the shore with Rain still in his arms.

When they reached the bank, he set her down for a moment to gather their things as she huddled against him, the cold wind sending a shiver through her body. Feeling the shiver, Domon wrapped his cape around her and picked her up again, heading back towards their camp.

The light was starting to fade by the time they made it back to their camp, as they had made several make out pit-stops along the way. Domon dropped the clothes he was carrying and set Rain down on their pallet in the tent, closing the flap behind him. He turned to look at Rain with a questioning look in his eye, but she only replied by pulling him on top of her in a passionate kiss. And lets just say that neither of them got much sleep that night, as they expressed their love to one another in the best of ways.

I know it's pretty short, but it's a chapter dedicated to Rain and Domon. Please review! It's very encouraging and maybe help prevent writers block!!

Till next time. Western


	4. Ch 4

AN: Sorry it's been a bit, but I just got back from a mission trip in Colorado. Thanks for all of yalls reviews thought! They're very encouraging!

Disclaimer: Still don't own G-Gundam characters. :(

And now, on to..........

Ch. 4

When Rain opened her eyes the next morning, she was surprised to find a pair of arms draped around her waist. She smiled to herself and snuggled closer into Domon's embrace, happy that he had actually slept in. But who wouldn't be exhausted after last night. (AN: heehee)

Trying to make as little movement as possible so she wouldn't wake him, she turned over in his arms so she could face him. Realizing that this was the first time she had ever seen him sleeping, she stared at him for awhile, imprinting his peaceful expression in her mind permanently. Who knew when he would sleep later than her would happen again?

After quite a while of her admiring, Domon began to stir, and eventually opened his eyes to meet her gaze. Pulling her closer, he gave her a lazy grin and kissed her. 'I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning,' he thought.

"Good morning Rain," he said when he pulled away.

"More like good afternoon," she replied giggling.

"Is it really?" he asked surprised.

"Yup. I must've worn you out last night," she teased.

"I guess you did," he smiled back, liking the flirty side of Rain he was beginning to see.

"I suppose I'll go make some lunch so you can train later," Rain said after a few minutes.

As she started to rise, Domon grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back into his embrace. "We can wait a little longer for that, can't we?"

Beaming, she nodded and allowed herself to be pulled back into Domon's comforting arms. Domon had just placed her above his training, making her his top priority, and nothing could ruin that feeling for her. And on top of that, he whispered those three words that every girl waits to hear as she laid there in his arms. Nothing could ruin that moment for her.

...............................................................  
  
After they had finally risen and gotten dressed, they ate lunch together and Domon eventually headed off to train for a few hours.

Straightening up their campsite, Rain hardly noticed the figures surrounding her until they emerged from the shadows of the forest. Standing up and turning around after cleaning the dishes in the river, she came face to face with a group of heavily armed men. Dropping the plates, she gasped and took a step back, the water from the river preventing her from going further.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice, knowing these men were trouble. "What do you want?"

"You." Was the simple reply, but before she could make another move, much less scream, three of the men were on her, two keeping her still while another placed a gag over her mouth. Once that was in place, they tied her wrists together. Although she struggled the entire time, her attempts were futile, as they greatly outnumbered her and were much stronger.

Glaring at the man directly in front of her who appeared to be the leader, she made one last attempt and kicked him with all her might, making a direct hit where it hurts. Falling to his knees and cursing, he motioned for another man to come forward who was filling a needle with some kind of liquid.

Finally standing, the leader scowled at her. "Stupid bitch. I hope you get what you deserve when the Masters done with you." And with that, a needle was shoved into her arm and within seconds, Rain felt her eyes start to droop close and the men and the forest become fuzzy until all was dark.

....................................................  
  
Domon was in mid-swing when it happened. A ominous feeling tugged at him. Then it hit him.

Rain.

Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

Dashing back towards their camp, scenarios started to play in his head. Rain falling into the river and being swept away. Rain tripping and falling off of the gundam (it had almost happened before). Even a bear or another animal attacking her. All he knew was that he had to get to her.

.......................................................

Well that's it for chapter 4. Please keep those reviews coming!! It helps put off the writers block! : ) Later,

Western


	5. Ch 5

AN: Hey guys. Thanks for all of your encouraging reviews!! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! heehee. Anyways, heres the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Still don't own G-Gundam characters.

Ch.5

When he reached the clearing that was their camp, not a soul was in site.

He searched everywhere for Rain, but didn't find any sign of her until he reached the river. Scattered in a pile on the bank were their plates from lunch. It was as if they had just been tossed there carelessly. Now he knew something had happened to her, for Rain would never just leave them there had she not been in some kind of trouble.

Emotions flowed through Domon simultaneously. Anger. Desperation. Worry. And although he would never admit it, he was afraid. He didn't know what happened to Rain, but he feared that it was something dreadful.

Taking several deep breaths to calm his nerves and pull himself together, he knew that it wouldn't help Rain for him to fall apart. He needed to have a clear head as he inspected the area for anything that might help him figure out what had happened to her.

It didn't take but a glance to see the many footsteps that littered the ground. There were a good dozen or so in the area.

'Shit. She was kidnapped.'

Domon wasn't sure if he should be relieved by this new conclusion, or even more worried. But at least she was alive.

Renewed rage built up inside of him. He clenched his fists together and made a vow to himself.

'I will find you Rain. No matter how long it takes me, I will come for you. And those bastards will regret the day they took you from me, in this life and the next. I swear to that.'

And with that, Domon made his way back to the camp, packed up what he'd need, and started out to find his love.

.............................................................  
  
Rain groaned as she opened her eyes. She still felt a bit fuzzy and it took her a minute to get her head clear. As her eyes finally adjusted to the lighting, she sat up and examined new surroundings. She was in a decent size room, furnished with a bed, a small table, a dresser, and she was lying on a couch.

Where was she? The events from the other day when they captured her flashed through her mind. Oh yeah, she was kidnapped. Great. How long ago was that? Had Domon realized she was gone yet? Of course he did. Was he looking for her? Did he realize what had happened to her? Why would they take her of all people? So many questions filled her thoughts.

With a sigh she stood up. She would just have to wait to get some answers. Looking around again she saw two doors, one opened and the other shut with a small barred window in it. Very classy. Peering through it, all she could see was a long hallway in both directions, but no one in site. That's strange.

Deciding to investigate the other door she found a bathroom, and after washing her face she returned to the couch. Looking around a final time she sadly saw that there were no windows in the entire room. Sighing again, she laid back down and stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep from the boredom.

...........................................................  
  
When Domon reached the nearest town, he ended the debate he had started in the forest. He was going to get help. Not that he really needed it, but it would help him get to Rain much quicker then on his own, especially since he didn't have any leads on who took her.

Having more people looking into it and more ears in the circles would speed up the process considerably.

So with his mind set, he found himself in front of a hotel room, knocking urgently until the door swung open.

"Hey bro!"

...............................................................  
  
When Rain awoke, she immediately noticed that someone had been in the room, for there was a tray of food sitting on the table that had certainly not been there before. Cursing herself for falling asleep, she examined and poked at the food. Although she had initially decided she wasn't going to eat it, her grumbling stomach made the final decision for her. Picking up the fork, she enjoyed the simple but decent meal in silence.

She had just set the fork down when she heard keys dangling outside her room. 'Finally. Now maybe I can get some answers from these creeps.' Facing the door, she anxiously waited as she heard the lock click and the door slowly opened to reveal..........

...............................................................

Heeheee. Sorry about all the cliffies. All will be revealed in the next chapter. Well not everything, but enough. Anyways, keep those reviews coming please! : ) Until next time,

Western


	6. Ch 6

Discalimer: Never will own G-Gundam characters. sigh

AN: Hey, I got this chapter out pretty fast! I think all of your great reviews helped!! : ) I know, I know, I've been told I'm so evil from all the cliffies, but I couldn't help it. Hopefully this will clear up some of the mystery though! heehee. Now, on to.......

Ch. 6  
  
"Wong?! Prime Minister Wong??" Rain was in complete disbelief. Their leader, their ruler, was responsible for her kidnapping? She knew many politicians were corrupt, but to stoop this low was an outrage.

As two guards filed into the room after him, Wong shut the door and turned to face Rain. "Oh good, you do recognize me." His smile seemed more like a smirk to Rain. "And how do you like your new living arrangement dear?"

"Why did you kidnap me?" Rain bluntly asked, not wanting to dart around the question with silly niceties. She wanted some answers.

"Well I thought it would be quite obvious to someone of your intelligence, but I suppose, since you won't be going anywhere anytime soon, it wouldn't hurt to make known a bit of our plans."

Sitting down, he began. "Well, as has become quite obvious to anyone who simply looks at the two of you, you have become rather important to Mr. Kasshu, who is the favored to win the Gundam Tournament. Now, assuming we are correct on your value to him, without you, he will be lost. He will become weak, and he will lose." Wong's initially sugary voice started to become heated and intense as he spoke the last part. "And then, there will be no threat to me once he is out of the tournament. And I will be able to keep my position as world ruler for the next four years."

When Rain didn't say a word out of shock, he continued. "Isn't it a marvelous plan? But it also means that you have to remain here for the remainder of the tournament, and maybe some afterwards. I can't have you running around spoiling everything."

"No." Rain's voice softly broke through the silence. "No. He won't loose. He's worked too hard to give up now. He's still going to win, and ruin your plans."

Lifting her chin up so he could look her in the eyes, he smirked. "Not without you my dear. You are his strength, and because of that, you are unfortunately his weakness as well. Your absence will ultimately cause the downfall of Domon Kasshu."

And with that, he left her sitting in a trance, a look of horror etched across her face. The door closing and the lock clicking snapped her out of her daze, and she looked up to find the room empty once again. "No, it can't be true. Domon's stronger than that. He has to be." Repeating these words until they became little more than mutters, she stretched herself out on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

..................................................  
  
"Whoa, so you're saying Rain's been kidnapped?!" Chibodee exclaimed. The American boxer jumped to his feet. "Well then what are we waiting around her for?? We're wasting time!"

"Although I agree, we don't even know who took Mademoiselle Rain. Just searching without even an idea of where to look would be an even bigger waste of time." George said.

"He's right. We need a plan of some sort." Argo agreed.

Domon, who had become silent after summarizing what had happened that day, finally spoke up. "Chibodee, why did you ask me about Wong awhile back?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, that. Well I had just heard some stuff about him around town. Probably just a bunch of rumors."

"What kind of stuff?" Domon demanded to know.

"Just that he had supposedly been involved in some illegal things and partnerships that he used his power to cover up."

"Do you think that maybe he was the one that took sis?" Sai Saici asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm betting he at least had something to do with it!" Domon was beginning to loose his cool. He had tried to remain calm, for Rain's sake, but the more they talked of her disappearance, the more he just wanted to punch something.

"Let's just fan out around the town. See what we can pick up. Even if they are just rumors, gossip has to come from some sort of truth." George reasoned.

"Sounds good. So let's meet back here in 3 hours."

..............................................  
  
"We have taken the girl into our possession for the remainder of the Gundam Battle, sir."

"Good. Everything is going as planned I presume?"

"Yes sir. It's only a matter of time before Domon Kasshu falls."

"Good work. Remember to keep me posted Wong."

...............................................

Well, that's all for chappie 6. And there's only a little mystery left (who's the other bad dude), and no big cliffie! Aren't yall proud of me! : ) Please keep the reviews coming; they really do help!! Until next time,

Western


	7. Ch 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own G-gundam characters

AN: Hey guys. Ok, just to clear up any confusion, Wong is the leader from Neo Hong Kong who has been ruling the world for the last four years, and he wants to rig the competition so that he can rule for another four years. But he sees Domon as a threat, so he wants to try to weaken him by kidnapping Rain. I hope that helps, I don't want people to be confused. Now on to........

Ch. 7

  
  
After having thoroughly examined the room several times, Rain found nothing she could use as a weapon against Wong and his goons, much less anything to entertain herself with. The only thing she did come across were several outfits ranging from sweats to fancy dresses in the dresser, presumably for her. 

'Well at least I won't have to go through these months smelly,' she sarcastically thought. Sighing in defeat, she returned to the couch, frowning in displeasure.

'This man is either incredible careful, or obsessively clean. Now what am I going to do?'

Just then the door opened and in strutted Wong himself. Rain sat up from her sulking when he entered and directed a scowl his way.

"Now, now Rain, that's no way to treat your host." Smirking, he sat next to Rain, who scooted over when he did. "How's your room? Not getting bored are we?"

As she continued to glare at him, he reached out a hand to attempt to caress her cheek, but when she realized what he intended to do, she jerked away from him and jumped to her feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed in anger.

Ignoring her reaction, Wong decided to see how much he could get out of the situation. When you have the power, why not?

"I want you to have dinner with me tonight." When Rain started to refuse his offer he continued. "It would get you out of your room for awhile."

When her look of outrage converted back into its frequent glare, Wong stood. "Tsk tsk Rain, you really shouldn't frown like that all of the time. It really doesn't belong on such a pretty face." When her face darkened even more in rage he started to slowly circle her.

"You know, the more you don't cooperate with me Rain, the worse I can make it for Domon. And you know I have the power to make it happen. So if I were you, I would accept my simple request to dinner."

When she made no move to refuse, he leaned in closer and whispered in her ear one final "request", sending shudders through her body, "And wear the red dress."  
  
.............................................................  
  
"So did ya'll find out anything useful?" Chibodee asked the group that had just met back up at his apartment.

"Well, from what I heard, Wong most definitely has something to do with the illegal transactions that have been taking place, and could very well be responsible for Mademoiselle Rain's disappearance," George replied.

"I found out stuff along the same lines as George," Argo said.

"Me too!" Sai Saici added.

"I had to follow Domon around the whole time to make sure he didn't beat the shit out of everyone he talked to, so I didn't find out too much." Chibodee said.

Domon, who had been looking out the window, sent a glare in Chibodee's direction at his last comment. He had been doing some thinking on his own during their little meeting.

_'Where are you Rain?' _

_ 'Where could you be?'_

Sighing, he turned back around to join his friends. Even though they hadn't found out hardly anything useful today, Domon knew that they were doing their best to help him find Rain. They cared about her well-being too, so he knew that they were giving it their all to find her. But no matter how hard they tried, it just wasn't enough.

None of them could afford to devote their entire time to finding Rain for long. They all had gundam matches they had to compete in soon. They were already giving up valuable time they could be using for training and improvements, but they were here with him, helping their opponent instead.

"You should get back to training. I'll keep looking for Rain on my own from now on. Thanks for helping today." But as he turned to leave, he was met with a chorus of outrage.

"Don't be selfish Domon. Do you think you're the only one who cares about what happens to Rain?" Chibodee's voice rose above the rest.

"We are all worried about Rain and want to help find her." George added.

"We understand what she means to you personally Domon, but I am not going to turn my back on her when she needs us." Argo said.

"I wanna help find Sis too, and face it, you're gonna need all the help you can get." Sai Saici had to get his two cents in too.

"So don't even think we're going to let you leave this apartment to find her on your own." Chibodee's tone was surprisingly serious. "And don't worry, I'll try to not be her knight in shining armor when the time comes. I'll even let you take all the credit! Well, most of it anyways." But he could never stay very serious for long.

Surprised by his friend's determination and willingness, Domon let the slightest smile show, the first one he had since Rain's kidnapping.

"Thanks guys. Now let's go find Rain."

..........................................

Well that's all for now. I hope ya'll like it! Till next time,

Western


	8. Ch 8

Disclaimer: Don't own G-Gundam characters

AN: I'm sooo sorry it's taken me _forever _to update, but between being outta town and school starting (bleh), I just haven't really had the time. I know, excuses and excuses. But I just wanted to apologize. I know how annoying it can be when authors don't update very often, and you really want to find out what happens next. I'll try not to do that, but I can't make any promises. So now, without further ado on to..............

Ch. 8

Slowly trudging behind her "escorts", Rain was praying to any god who'd listen to help her get through the next couple of hours. She knew it was going to be dreadful when she opened the closet to find this red dress, and instead, found practically half of one. Although it draped to the floor, it had a rather large slit in one side up to her thigh, and plunged sinfully low in both the front and back. Remembering his threat though, she had simply sighed and put it on.

'Please be alright Domon.' She pleaded in her thoughts. Thinking of Domon got her mind off of the current situation and could be the only way she would get through this awful dinner.

The guards had stopped in front of a set of double doors and opened them for her. Taking a deep breath, she slowly stepped into the room.

Once her eyes had adjusted to the dimmer lighting than in the bright hallway, she saw a table filled with all sorts of food, and Wong sitting at one end, grinning like the cat who swallowed the canary. He stood when she entered and motioned to the guards to shut the door. Walking towards her, his eyes slowly slide over her form and eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, met her gaze.

Rain couldn't have felt more like a slap of fresh meat the way his hungry look stared at her.

"Rain you look absolutely ravishing. That dress really does suit you." He said smoothly.

Rain scoffed at this, and turned away from him, crossing her arms in front of her. She already hated this and it hadn't even been five minutes yet.

"Now, now Rain, I didn't invite you hear to anger you. I just thought we could enjoy a pleasant meal together."

Knowing that that probably wasn't all he had on the agenda for the evening, considering his lustful gaze, but not wanting to ignore him and end up getting Domon hurt, she carefully sat down in the seat across the table from him, easily passing up the one directly next to him.

After seating himself, Wong continued to blatantly stare at her, enjoying her fidgeting under his gaze.

"I know you must be starved," he said after a few minutes, breaking the silence. "Go ahead and fill your plate."

When she made no motion to move, he picked up a bowl and started to pile food on his plate. "I don't want you to be afraid of me Rain."

Not wanting him to think she actually was she retorted rather heatedly. "Don't worry, I'm not."

Smirking that he had brought her out of her silence, he continued, "Well then eat up."

Keeping a continuous glare in Wong's direction, she began to put food on her plate. The quicker she ate, the quicker this dinner would be over with anyway, so why not play his little game.

"You know Rain, I rather do enjoy having you around. Perhaps I could arrange for you to be out of your room more often."

Knowing there would be strings attached to his "generous offer", Rain made no remark and continued eating, trying to ignore him as best as possible.

Realizing she wasn't going to respond, he took a deep breath and tried not to loose his cool. But if there was one thing that got to Wong, it was being ignored.

"I see you don't like my idea. Well you can spend the remainder of your time in your room if you wish. I just thought I would try to do you a favor."

"I don't need any favors." Rain replied, not looking up from her food.

"No, no I supposed you don't...." he trailed off.

After a few more moments of silence, which Wong used to collect himself, Rain set down her fork, proclaiming that she was finished.

'I hope he lets me leave now,' she desperately thought.

'She ate like she was trying to win a contest. I bet she thinks she can go back to her room now. Well I'll just have to spoil her little plan.' He thought with a smirk.

"Seeing that you're finished, let's have some after dinner tea shall we."

Noticing the startled look, he realized that he was correct in his theory, and stood and walked over to her chair. Taking her hand rather forcefully, he pulled her out of the chair and led her over to a sitting area she had failed to notice before.

Sitting down on the couch, he pulled her down next to him. It was then that Rain understood the situation and alarmed, she leaped off the couch in a heartbeat.

"Now doesn't this look familiar Rain? (AN: earlier in her room, last chapter I believe) But do keep in mind what I had said about your beloved Domon."

Frozen in place, Rain was torn between wanting to run from this repulsive man and wanting to save Domon. During her internal conflict, Wong has risen and now stood before her.

"Remember all Domon has done for you over the years. And you can't even help him out in this simple way?" Wong knew he had almost won her over.

When he reached out a hand to caress her cheek, she only flinched a little and she barely even moved when his other hand snaked its way around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

'Think its Domon. It's Domon. Domon.' Was the mantra playing over and over in her head. 'Domon. Domon. Domon.'

As his lips came crashing unto hers, the speed of her song increased until the words ran together and became one.

'DomonDomonDomonDomonDomonDomon.'

But no matter how hard she tried to imagine it, these cold lips were not the same as her loves. The kiss was not filled with love and warmth, but was bitter and revolting.

A single tear leaked out from her clamped shut eyes and slid down her cheek falling to the floor.

'I'm sorry.....Domon.....'

Well that's all for now. I hope you liked this chapter! Until next time

Western


	9. Ch 9

Disclaimer: Still don't own G-Gundam characters.

AN: I am once again apologizing for taking sooo long to update my story. School and all of this talk about college and essays and all that fun stuff has been taking over my life! Ok, well here's the next part of the story and I am still sorry it's kinda short!

Previously:

As his lips came crashing unto hers, the speed of her song increased until the words ran together and became one.

'DomonDomonDomonDomonDomonDomon.'

But no matter how hard she tried to imagine it, these cold lips were not the same as her loves. The kiss was not filled with love and warmth, but was bitter and revolting.

A single tear leaked out from her clamped shut eyes and slid down her cheek falling to the floor.

'I'm sorry.....Domon........'

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ch. 9

After what seemed like an eternity, Wong finally pulled away.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

Turning her face to the side, Rain kept her eyes on the ground, trying to fight back the tears. Dissatisfied with this, Wong pulled her face towards him, and smirked upon seeing her watery eyes threatening to spill over.

"I think that'll be all for today, Rain." As he headed towards the door he turned towards her again, once again smirking. "Enjoy your evening dear." And with that he slammed the door behind him.

Having not moved from her spot, a steady tremble began to go through her. Rushing to her bed, she threw herself on it and let the tears she had been holding back released themselves in an instant. She cried for Domon and over how sorry she was for everything that had happened. She cried for her situation, hoping she'd get to see her love again. And she cried over that disgusting man who had captured her, wishing he would just rot away. She didn't know how long she had cried, but eventually she slipped into a heavy slumber.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"So bro, what're we gonna do?

The boys had gathered around the map of the city, discussing their plan of action.

"Since Wong is our number one suspect, we're going to check him out first."

"I never did like that bastard much." Chibodee had to add.

Ignoring him, Domon continued. "Wong owns several buildings around the city. If he did take Rain, the only place he could keep her is one of them."

"But would he really make it that easy to find her?" George asked. "It seems rather obvious."

"I have a feeling that he wants me to find her. He wants me to come to him."

"So it's a trap." Argo announced.

"Yeah, but it's one I am going to walk into."

"You mean, we." Chibodee added.

Giving his comrades a grin, Domon corrected himself. "Yeah, we." Focusing their attention back on the map, he continued. "I don't think he'd keep her in any of the apartment complexes. There'd be too many people around all of the time. So I say we check out all of the office and storage buildings first."

"That will narrow it down a bit." George said.

"Are we gonna split up to check 'em out?" Sai Saici asked.

"There aren't too many buildings to investigate without the apartments, and I'd rather not split up until we know what we're up against."

"Yeah, we should probably stick together because if one of us hits the jackpot on the first try, we could make things worse for Rain, especially if lover boy over here isn't there like Wong wants him to be." Chibodee grinned at the glare Domon gave him.

"A valid point Chibodee," George said, "Even if you were teasing Domon."

"OK, so let's start at the buildings on the more western side and move east from there."

"Let's go bro!"

_'Hold on Rain. We're coming to find you. I promise'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The first three buildings they checked out were duds. Nothing more than offices and storage centers. Although they still had several more to go, the disappointment was beginning to sink in. Each time they crashed through a door, they were all hoping to find Rain on the other side. But each failure was met with more frustration.

They were on the sixth building when Domon felt it. He knew this was it. It just had to be. Looking up at the tall structure, it was as if he could almost feel Rain inside. She had to be in here. Pulling ahead of the others, he ran through the double doors and froze.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I know, I know, I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. A cliffie. Please don't hurt me. Maybe your reviews would encourage me to get the next part up faster. heehee : ) Well, until next time,

Western


	10. Ch 10

AN: Nope, don't own G-Gundam characters......yet : )

K, well here's the next chappie like I promised! Your reviews must've helped, 'cause this is the quickest I think I've ever updated! I hope you like this chapter, and maybe more reviews will help get the next one up fast too! hehe. And without further ado, on to...............

Ch. 10

20 armed men all had their guns focused on Domon. Being reasonable for a change, he knew that even if he could take out half of the guards, odds are at least 1 guy would've been able to put a bullet through him. _'Guess I'll just haveta wait for the other guys to get.....'_ The double doors flew open again before he could even finish the thought.

"Well, I guess we found it," Chibodee joked.

"Don't move or we fire," the commander told the boys as he signaled for his men to move forward and surround them.

Signaling each other out of the corner of their eyes, Domon didn't miss Chibodee's eyes roll at their "command." Waiting for the right moment, the boys jumped out in different directions at the same time, catching the men off-guard. Splitting up only meant they each had to take out about 4 guards, which was a cinch for them. Within five minutes, all 20 guards were knocked out and the boys were regrouping.

"That was too easy," Argo said.

"Or maybe Wong had figured Domon would be coming alone," George added.

"I dunno, but there's a good bet that he knows we're here by now," Domon said. "We should keep moving."

Deciding on the stairs, they realized they could only go up, but who knew what awaited them on the upper floors.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rain's eyes fluttered open as she woke from her slumber. Her slumber had been far from peaceful; images of Domon being defeated in front of her and her being helpless to save him visited her continuously throughout the night. Or what she assumed had been the night. She hated not knowing what time of day it ever was.

Sitting up, she stretched her stiff limbs and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. She had just changed into jeans and a t-shirt she had found in the drawers when the door to her room burst open.

Wong, a look of complete fury on his face, rushed towards her. Rain tried to back away from him as he approached, but he reached her quickly. Grabbing both of her arms, he shook her as he growled.

"Your precious Domon really screwed things up this time! He found our location like he was suppose to, but he didn't come alone. Nooo, he had to bring those little friends of yours too! He ruined everything!!"

Although Rain was delighted to hear that Domon was here and alive, this crazed version of Wong before her terrified her. He usually seemed so composed, but now it was like he had completely lost control of himself. She could already see bruises forming from his iron-clad grip. Looking to him again, she could tell he was trying to calm himself down.

Taking deep breaths, he released her and pulled himself together. "No matter. This just calls for a change of plans. I'll still get rid of Domon. And those damned fighters will just be an added bonus."

She could see the wheels turning in Wong's head as he thought for a moment. Seemingly having decided on something, he grabbed Rain again and began to drag her towards the door.

"You're going to play a role in my new plans now my dear," he said sinisterly as the door slammed shut behind them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you guys liked it! Till next time,

Western


	11. Ch 11

Disclaimer: Don't own G-Gundam characters. Sad, I know.

AN: I am sooooooooooo very sorry for taking FOREVER to update, but I have really been busy with school and college applications being due and not so fun crap. But I thank you guys for hopefully being so patient with me and hanging in there, and just to make sure you all konw,I WILL finish this story soon I hope. So don't worry, it will be done, it just might take some time. And your reviews may just help motivate me a little more..... : )Now on to.....

Ch. 11

Rushing up the floors, a flood of emotions played over Domon. He was furious at Wong for taking Rain in the first place, and if he had hurt her in any way.........

And he was worried that she wouldn't be OK by the time he reached her. That something had happened to her. He could never forgive himself if that happened. Shaking his head, he knew he needed to clear his head, so if a fight for Rain was neede, he would be sure to win. He justhad to focus on getting to her now; that's all that mattered.

Realizing that the stairs were ending up ahead, Domon slowed down and waited for everyone to catch up. He opened the door and they entered the next room together, spreading out incase of an attack. Looking around, they were in a huge, empty room. A little confused, they searched the room thoroughly with their eyes, still a bit unsure of what to make of this.

"Ooooook," Chipodee finally broke the silence.

"This is a little odd," Argo added.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here," Domon said. "But we should still be on our guard." He then moved towards the only door across the room, the rest of the group following.

They found the next two rooms to be the same, with no one in sight. Getting a little agitated and disgruntled, Sai Saici spoke for the group,

"This is getting _really _old."

"And this guy sure has _a lot_ of empty space," Chipodee said.

Expecting another empty room, the guys entered the fourth room and were both surprised and relieved to see the outlineof a figure standing in the dark. Readying himself, Domon clinched his fists and took a deep breath, realizing that this was it.

The lights flicked on and there was Wong, standing alone in the middle of a room with red tapestries surrounding every inch of it.

"It's about time," Wong stated with a smug look upon his face.

"Where's Rain?" Domon demanded.

"Oh, she's......around," he answered, that look still etched upon his face.

A low growl released itself from Domon as he made to lunge at the man, but was stopped byGeorgegrabbing a hold of his arm.

"What is it you want, Wong?"George asked.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now, but I suppose I have been giving you too much credit." After a pause, he continued. "What I want you ask? Why, I only want to exterminate you from this world of course. What other reason would I want tolure you here for?"

"What are you playing at Wong?" Domon asked between clinched teeth. "And **where's** Rain?"

"Rain who?" Pretending to think on that, he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Rain. Rain, Rain, Rain. Ah yes, I remember her now. That delightful young woman who has been keeping me company over the last few days? She is quite a bit of fun Domon; I'm sure you've realized that by now though. You're a lucky man Domon, or at least were if I haven't won her over with my charm yet."

Getting ready to attack the man, and George wasn't about to stop him this time, he only paused when Wong continued.

"Tsk, Tsk. I wouldn't do that if I were you, especially if you want the lovely Rain to go unharmed." His eyes then swept to the tapestries to his left, and it was pulled to the side.

Domon took a sharp intake of breath when he saw what was behind that curtain. There was Rain, chained to the wall with five burly guys surrounding her, all with rather large guns in their possession. Realizing that the curtain had been pulled away, Rain raised her eyes up and met Domon's, thinking it was too good to be true.

"Domon," she whispered first, and then positive that Domon really was standing before her, she shouted his name, struggling against her restraints.

"Rain!" Domon made to move towards her, but was stopped as half of the guys trained their guns on him, and the other half on Rain. Tearing his eyes away from the desperate look on her face, he looked at Wong, nearly shaking with rage.

"Let her go," he said in a low, steely voice the others had never heard before.

Seemingly taken aback from the instant change in Domon, Wong froze for a moment before snapping out of it.

"I don't think I really want to," he answered as he slowly walked towards her. "I rather do enjoy having her around," he said as he reached up to cup her cheek.

Wong only smirked at her weak attempt to keep away from his touch. Turning back to the group, he was met with the most murderous stares he had ever witnessed, all directed at him. In any other situation, he would have been quite intimidated, but with guns trained on all of them, he knew they couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Keep your filthy hands off Rain," Domon demanded in that steely tone.

"I don't believe you are in _any_ position to be making _any_ demands Mr. Kasshu, so if you would please stand still and let my men do there job and kill you already, then I could get back to my fun with Ms. Mikamura." Wong said as he glanced over to catch Rain's horrified expression.

As Argo, George, Sai Saici and Chibodee exchanged looks with each other, trying to figure out what to do, Domon was shooting daggers at Wong. The situation seemed hopeless. _What are we going to do?_

Like I said before, I am very sorry for the delay, but I made it a little longer because of the wait. Please review!! : ) Until next time,

Western


	12. Ch 12

Disclaimer: Still don't own G-gundam characters. : (

AN: Hey guys, I know it's been FOREVER and I just wanted to apologize to all of my readers for sticking with me and encouraging me to continue. I've had MAJOR writers block - I didn't know which direction I wanted the story to go and I hope I picked an okay one. And to just warn you right now - I suck at fight scenes, so I'm sorry if it's a bit weak. Well, I hope it's an okay chapter - I know many of you have been waiting for it for awhile now. So, without further ado, on to......

Ch. 12

_Calm down Domon. I won't be able to help Rain if I can't even think straight. Deep breaths. Ok, 5 guys with guns, not so bad. Guns trained on Rain, bad. Our only chance is to do what we did earlier_…...

Looking left and right, he met each of his friends' eyes, and realizing that they were already thinking along the same lines as him, he looked back at Wong.

_I'd really like just one hit to wipe that smug look off his face – just one! No, focus Domon, gotta get Rain out of here._

Giving one more glance left and right, Domon led the group in an attack on the guys surrounding Rain. Domon had guessed how they would react to the charge perfectly – the ones with guns pointed at Rain were now aimed in their direction. A small smile graced Domon's face at that point. _This just might work_…..

With the speed and agility required of fighters, each expertly dodged the fire sent their way. Within seconds the group was pounding the shit out of Wong's "thugs." When one of them turned to aim the gun at Rain as a last resort, Domon quickly punched him unconscious before he could even turn all the way.

Once every gunman was out cold, sprawled along the floor, the group, except for Domon, turned to look at Wong. They almost burst out laughing at the mortified look on his pale face. Clearly he hadn't accounted on them getting past the guards on the bottom floor and had only kept a few with him. Amateur.

Meanwhile Rain and Domon were having a nice little reunion. Tears had sprung to Rain's eyes the moment Domon had turned to her.

Domon's look had softened immensely when he met Rain's eyes.

"Oh Rain, I'm so sorry for getting you in this mess. It's all my fault," he apologized as he cut her free with his sword.

The moment the last chain was sliced, Rain jumped into his waiting arms, tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't say that. It's nobody's fault. All that matters is that we're together now. I never want to let go of you Domon."

"And I'll never let you go."

"Hey, I hate to break up the moment, and I am glad you're safe Rain, but what do you want to do with Wong? Hitting him a couple times sound good Domon?" Chipodee asked with a grin.

Turning around but keeping his arm around Rain's waist, he looked at the man who had put his love and friends in danger. He was surprised at himself; he didn't feel the need to pound the man to death. Getting Rain back filled him with a complete satisfaction.

"We'll let the police handle him," he told the group, who all stared at him rather oddly when he announced that, it being so unlike him.

Looking to Rain he smiled, "I have all I want."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Domon?"

"Yeah, Rain?"

"I know this sounds kind of silly, but thank you for saving me," she looked up at him with a shy smile.

"Anytime." Domon grinned at the girl he held in his arms. The day had certainly been eventful, but now they could all relax with Wong in jail and Rain being safe. They had even celebrated with the guys earlier. But this moment had them all beat – he had Rain all to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Rain asked.

"How much I've missed you." At Rain's content expression, he continued. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you Rain. You're my life, my world. You're a part of me Rain. I'd be lost without you."

Surprised and joyful at his tender confession, Rain turned away from the starry night and faced her love.

"And you are a part of me, Domon. I had a lot of time to think about things over the last few days, and I've realized that I can't live without you. I've loved you for so long – I don't know how to get along otherwise. I never want anything to keep us apart again."

He brought his lips down to hers as a silent promise to one another. After the simple yet tender kiss, Domon pulled back enough to whisper:

"And I will never let that happen" before he slanted his lips over hers, releasing the pent-up passion that was straining to be freed. The night almost rivaled that of their first time together. Their love was fueled by passion and love, longing and commitment, and the hope restored for their future together.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So Wong failed?"

"Yes sir, he was arrested this afternoon."

"I figured he wouldn't succeed. Idiot. Oh well, what's that saying? 'If you want something done right you have to do it yourself.'"

"You'd better be ready Domon. Enjoy life while it lasts. I will get you eventually, and when I do, nothing will stand in my way."

A deep chuckle echoedthroughout the dark room.

Well, that's it for that chapter. There will be an epilogue, and I left a possibility for a sequel at the end, so we'll see. Maybe ya'll can help me decide if I should do one or not and maybe give me some ideas for it. That's all for now, hope you enjoyed it. Lemme know!! Until next time,

Western


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Same as always - not own any GG characters.

AN: Alright, I finally got it up. YAY! On to the epilogue...

The sun had finally risen enough to warm Domon's face through the large window in his room. He opened his eyes and shut them instantly against the brightness of the room, until his eyes had adjusted to the light.

He sat up and stretched, ready to greet the day. Yawning, he turned towards the other person who occupied the bed. A smile lit up his face as he looked adoringly at the angel he fell in love with. He could definitely get used to waking up to this sight every morning for the rest of his life. Whatever forces in the world had caused her to fall in love with him as well he would never know – but he was damn grateful to them. He truly was the luckiest guy in the world.

It had been three months now since Wong was put behind bars. In interrogations, Wong had suggested that he had not been working alone, but so far no leads or incidents had occurred. All they could do was pick up their lives where they had left off, and deal with any things that came their way as they happened. And that's precisely what Domon and Rain had been doing.

Domon had won the gundam battle, but that meant nothing to him now. All that mattered was Rain. He wanted to spend the rest of his life making her happy, and that's just what he was going to do. Leaning over, he pulled out the drawer in the bed side table. Pulling out a little velvet box, he opened it, admiring the perfect ring he had picked out for his love. Closing the box, he placed it back in the drawer and smiled. '_Yes, tonight's the night'_ he decided.

Lying down next to her, he turned on his side to face her. Just watching her sleep satisfied him completely. Reaching out, he lightly caressed her smooth cheek. He didn't want to wake her, but he simply couldn't help himself; he couldn't get enough of her. Smiling, she unconsciously leaned into his caress.

Her eyes fluttered opened as she was met with a very surprising, but very enjoyable, sight. Giving her love a lazy smile, she mumbled out a sleepy good morning.

"Morning Rain." Domon replied back. "Sleep alright?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"What do you think?" she answered softly. "After last night I couldn't do anything but sleep like a baby," she finished with a yawn.

"Wore ya out did I?" Domon asked, unable to hide the arrogant smirk.

"Don't be getting too bigheaded now. If I do recall, you were just as tired as I was last night." Rain gave him a silly grin. Leaning over her, he met her lips in a kiss. As it intensified, he pulled away just enough to whisper:

"How 'bout an encore performance?"

The rest of the morning, and much of the afternoon, was spent showing their passion and love for one another. Neither could find it possible for anything in the world to be better than what they have – each other.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm kinda sad it's over, but it was time - I was losing steam for the story. But as ya'll noticed, I did leave a possibility for a sequel, should I get any good ideas for a plot. Maybe ya'll can help with that...Anyways, we shall see. I also want to thank everyone who stuck with it, through my random updates and all! And all reviews were loved! They really did help encourage this writer at least. Well, I guess that's it. Thanks again: )

Western


End file.
